Finite
by Nienna
Summary: IchigoxUryû. Secuela de Another world y Until then. Menospreciándose como siempre, Uryû aguarda por el adiós que sabía llegaría, tarde o temprano. Por mucho que se preparara, para él siempre sería temprano.


- ¿Habrá llegado el momento? - era la pregunta que se hacía sin falta cada día, sacando de lo más recóndito de su ropero el sweater blanco cuyo dueño todavía no lo estrenaba ni sabía de su existencia - ¿Será hoy que tendré que regalarte?

Su más grande esperanza consistía en esa repetición constante. Ese incesante recordatorio de que los sueños tenían un final. Ni sueños ni pesadillas eran eternos, aun si su naturaleza pesimista se esforzaba en hacer parecer a estas últimas más largas y casi interminables. No existía lo interminable más que como palabra, no como experiencia. Ni sueños ni pesadillas eran eternos. Y él había estado viviendo un sueño cuyo final auguraba y temía desde muy temprano.

El calendario pasaba de página en página sin inmutarse. Cada día transcurrido le enseñaba algo nuevo sobre sí mismo en sus a veces cortas, a veces largas contemplaciones de su obra. El tejido blanco que comenzara por amor a sus ojos había sufrido una metamorfosis. En cada filamento, cada punto hilvanado en el exacto lugar donde debía ir, veía su amor por Ichigo materializado. Cada vez que sus dedos inquietos buscaban imperfecciones que retocar, no las hallaban. Cada vez que sus dedos inquietos hacían ademán de secundar a su cabeza y empezar un bordado, no proseguían. El blanco inmaculado se quedaría inmaculado. Su amor era puro y así permanecería.

Observó esos dedos, extremadamente largos y delgados, dedos que solo dejaban de parecerle feos cuando eran descritos y luego besados uno a uno por los labios de Ichigo.

- _No hay duda de que lee demasiado Shakespeare_ – pensaba al oír al shinigami entusiasmado componiendo poesía con la forma de sus manos. El siguiente pensamiento en asaltar su mente contenía a una jovencita suspirando por su novio poeta de cabellera naranja. El siguiente era una bofetada mental autopropinada y el impulso, que siempre frenaba, de alejar sus manos del alcance de su pareja.

- Tienen la forma de tus caricias – terminaba siempre, trazando el contorno de sus dedos con los propios – Largas y delicadas. Exquisitas.

También cada vez, el poeta renegaba sumergido en su vergüenza y en sus sábanas al concluir sus versos, saliendo de lo que debía ser un trance causado por el sahumerio de su habitación.

- ¡Quincy canalla! – lo reñía, el rojo de sus orejas compitiendo con el naranja de su pelo - ¡Cómo te encanta dejarme hacer el ridículo!

- Shinigami atrevido – le seguía el juego a medias, besando lo que tenía más a mano. A veces un hombro, a veces el mentón o la punta de sus cabellos – No tengo obligación de socorrerte. Tú solo lo comienzas, tú solo debes terminarlo.

Guardó el sweater en el lugar acostumbrado, sintiendo a Ichigo acercarse como esperaba.

Todavía duraba la sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de lo que el ritual de doblar y desdoblar la prenda significaba en sí. El recordatorio de un final que se avecinaba, que llegaría sin falta. Sonreía porque el recuerdo de aroma y sabor a frutilla previo a ese final era tan precioso que mantendría su existencia aun cuando sin Ichigo no pudiera llamársele vida ya más.

Tragó en un intento infructuoso de aflojar el nudo de su garganta. Bajando las escaleras, agradeció tener al menos la fortaleza suficiente para contener las lágrimas que su orgullo de Quincy le prohibía derramar al ser abandonado.

Cursaban las últimas horas antes de partir a Hueco Mundo en rescate de Inoue. Su cabeza estaba preparada para afrontar una despedida dolorosa pero esperada. Su corazón en cambio se retorcía, sabiendo que no sobreviviría entero.

- Te trataron y cuidaron muy bien – consolaba su cabeza a su corazón, mientras su mano quitaba el cerrojo de la entrada – No te quejes ahora. Tu vida fue buena.

- Lo fue – aceptaba su corazón, sentenciado a muerte.

Probablemente su corazón solo se adelantara un poco a su propia muerte. Nadie había mencionado los riesgos del viaje, pero cada uno lo conocía. Regresar con vida era un sueño.

Por eso, perdonaría a Ichigo. Él era conciente de todas las faltas que tenía como novio, las mismas que le hacían ser una persona no demasiado grata para estar, especialmente con la posibilidad de morir tan cerca.

Siempre lo había sido.

Abrió la puerta incluso antes de que pudiera tocar. Ichigo estaba allí de pie, manos en los bolsillos y ojos fijos en el piso. Tal era su ensimismamiento que tardó varios segundos en notar que estaba frente a él. Apenas lo hizo, sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, posándolas sobre ambas mejillas del Quincy, acercando su rostro hasta que sus vistas se desdibujaron por el escaso margen que los distanciaba. Su ceño resaltaba, más fruncido que de costumbre.

- Las veo – anunció antes de depositar un beso fugaz en su boca y entrar a la casa.

El ojiazul lo observó descalzarse y moverse con familiaridad por su espacio, sin ánimo de preguntarse si se refería a las lágrimas que luchaba por esconder. Pensó cuánto lo extrañaría y cuán vacío e incoloro sería sin él. Al no poder discernir si hablaba de su apartamento o de él mismo, cerró los ojos. Los labios de Ichigo sobre su sien llamaron a sus párpados a separarse.

- Uryû – sintiéndose más débil que nunca entre sus brazos, aguardó por las palabras – Baka. No sé qué idea apocalíptica tengas en la cabeza, pero déjala ya.

De haber tenido los ojos abiertos, hubiese podido ver desde su nacimiento la mirada afectuosa dedicada únicamente a él, brillando con la intensidad de siempre a pesar de lo extremo de la situación.

Sonrió, parpadeando, la bruma de su visión limpiándose de a poco. ¡Ichigo quería estar con él, no pasar el tiempo con alguien más entretenido o menos pesimista!

Creyó que podría comérselo a besos. Ante sus intentos, no recibió queja alguna.

- Ya sabía que me había enamorado de un paranoico de mierda.

- ¡Ichigo!

- Perdón. De un paranoico.

Cayendo en el sillón sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza, Uryû se juró que si volvían con vida le obsequiaría el sweater. Le explicaría todas las charlas que había entablado con la prenda para hacerlo reír y que viera cuán paranoico podía llegar a ser.

Su certeza sobre la finitud de las cosas, su miedo, nada importaba ya.

Ichigo se esforzaba por irradiar confianza, a pesar del halo de tristeza que le rodeaba. Y él confiaría.

No podía esperar a ver su expresión cuando se diera cuenta que lo acompañaría, confiando hasta el final en que a su lado los sueños no hacían más que prolongarse.


End file.
